BLOOD: Black Rose
by Golden Marionette
Summary: Mawar hitam berarti kematian. Mawar hitampulalah yang menjadi satu-satunya barang bukti kejahatan sang pembunuh yang menamai dirinya Black Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Mawar hitam berarti kematian. Mawar hitampulalah yang menjadi satu-satunya barang bukti kejahatan sang pembunuh yang menamai dirinya Black Rose.

BLOOD: Black Rose

-

Eyeshield © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

-

BLOOD: Black Rose © Luina Ren Michaelis

-

Warning: AU, OOC, don't like don't read

-

Genre: Crime/Suspense

-

Happy reading!

*  
*

*

*

*

Langit sekelam sisi tergelap manusia, deru angin memecah ketenangan dedaunan di pohon-pohon, dan suara gonggongan anjing menggema di tengah gaung kesunyian. Semua itu bersatu bagaikan sebuah simfoni kelam pada malam itu.

Setenang apapun malam, pasti kau bisa merasakan aura kehidupan, bukan? Tetapi, malam itu berbeda dari malam pada umumnya. Tak ada aura kehidupan… yang ada hanyalah kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Apa kau tahu 'malam' apa itu?

Malam di antara ilusi dan kenyataan.

XxX

'**Zraaaaash'**

Besi dengan panjang 50 cm itu menghunus tubuh seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap. Sang pembunuh kemudian menambah tekanan pada besi hingga menyebabkan besi itu menembus jantung… tulang iga… daging… dan kulit punggung.

Besi yang digunakan bentuknya menyerupai pedang. Walaupun ujung besi itu tajam, tetapi, sisi kanan dan kiri besi tetaplah sama layaknya besi pada umumnya; tumpul. Dan faktor itulah yang menyebabkan pembunuh tersebut menggunakan besi.

Agar sang korban bisa merasakan sakit yang lebih lama.

"B-breng… sek.." maki sang pemuda di tengah kesakitan yang tengah menderanya. Namun, makian sang pemuda malah ditanggapi sang pembunuh dengan seringaian dan tatapan mata yang seakan terbutakan oleh hasrat membunuh.

Jantung pemuda itu berhenti berdetak, pertanda ia telah menjemput ajal. Tubuh pemuda itu kemudian terhempas ke tanah dengan keadaan besi menembus tubuhnya dari dada kiri hingga punggung.

Sementara itu, pemuda kedua yang tak lain adalah sang pembunuh memandang tubuh tak bernyawa yang telah bersimbah cairan pekat berwarna merah; darah. Pembunuh itu kemudian berjongkok di sisi kanan pemuda pertama.

"Mawar hitam yang cantik," sang pembunuh mulai berkata seraya mengeluarkan setangkai mawar hitam yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya. "Sebagai hadiah untuk kematianmu, Tuan Bud."

Pembunuh tersebut meletakkan mawar hitam di tangan kanan Bud. Serta merta pembunuh itu mengambil besi dengan ujung tajam yang bersarang di dada kiri Bud.

"Darah yang segar." Seringai menyeramkan kembali menghiasi wajah si pembunuh. Ia kemudian menjilat sedikit darah dari besi.

Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah belati dari mantelnya.

**Black Rose**

Rangkaian huruf-huruf itu diukir sang pembunuh di atas perut Bud dengan menggunakan belati. Darah segar keluar bersamaan dengan goresan yang ia buat. Setelah selesai, ia kembali memasukkan belati itu dalam mantel. Dia kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada besi untuk menghunus jantung Bud lagi.

'**Zraaaaash'**

XxX

'**Bruk'**

Seorang pemuda terjatuh dari bangkunya. Perlahan ia bangun dan kembali duduk di bangku tadi. Setelah itu, ia meregangkan badannya yang semula kaku. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Oh, rupanya ia tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap ruang kerja miliknya miliknya yang amat besar dan ia mendapati bahwa ruangannya masih sama seperti sebelum dia tertidur. Bangku, perapian, lukisan, kaca pembesar, dan setumpuk kertas… semuanya masih sama.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam.

Sena Kobayakawa, itulah nama pemuda itu. Bola matanya coklat, rambutnyapun coklat. Sena amat manis untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa pemuda berambut coklat itu adalah detektif? Tampang innocentnya benar-benar menipu.

Apa kau tahu?

Sena adalah seorang detektif muda yang sangat diakui oleh kepolisian Jepang berkat kemampuannya mengungkapkan kasus-kasus. Dan belum lama ini, ia memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan rumit yang membuat nama Sena Kobayakawa disejajarkan dengan detektif handal lainnya.

**Drrt… drrt**

Handphone milik Sena bergetar. Dengan ragu, Sena mengambil handphonenya.

**Riku Kaitani**

**Calling.**

**Pip**

"Selamat pagi. Bisa bicara dengan Sena Kobayakawa?" kata seseorang si ujung sana.

"Selamat pagi. Ini aku. Ada apa, Riku?" tanya Sena sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hey, Sena, Kau pasti akan tertarik dengan hal ini,"

"H- hal apa?"

"Black Rose."

**TBC**

Yeah! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai! *loncat-loncat gaje*

Ada yang tahu 'Black Rose' siapa? XD

Fufufufufu

Sebenarnya bunga yang memiliki arti kematian adalah general poppy. Arti dari bunga mawar hitam kalau gak salah mati. Kenapa Lui memilih mawar hitam? Karna bunga itu nampaknya cocok mewarnai serangkaian kasus di fic ini.

Dan kenapa yang terbunuh adalah Bud? 8D *kalau ini sih, karna Lui yang mau* -dikeroyok-

fic ini terlalu pendek ya? DX

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Review? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Mawar hitam berarti kematian. Mawar hitampulalah yang menjadi satu-satunya barang bukti kejahatan sang pembunuh yang menamai dirinya Black Rose.

BLOOD: Black Rose

-

Eyeshield © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

-

BLOOD: Black Rose © Luina Ren Michaelis

-

Warning: AU, OOC, don't like don't read

-

Genre: Crime/Suspense

-

Happy reading!

*  
*

*

*

*

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut keperakan berjongkok di sisi kanan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Bola mata indahnya tampak fokus mengamati inchi demi inchi luka parah yang dibuat sang pembunuh seakan pemandangan itu telah biasa dilihatnya dalam riwayat kehidupannya.

Objek yang ia amati adalah mayat seorang pemuda yang tewas karna ditusuk oleh besi yang cukup panjang. Darah yang membasahi tubuh pemuda itu sudah mengering dan berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan. Meskipun sudah kering, anyirnya darah tetap dapat tercium oleh sensorik hidung manusia. Kuku-kuku pemuda yang diketahui bernama Bud itu mulai membiru seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Black Rose…" gumam Riku pelan hingga tak satupun angota tim forensik yang ada disekitarnya dapat mendengar. "Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi menarik."

"Riku!"

Riku kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda manis tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa. Riku tersenyum tipis begitu mengetahui siapa yang menyerukan namanya dan ia pun berdiri seraya menghadap ke arah pemuda yang ia telah ia hubungi 45 menit yang lalu.

"Datang juga kau, Sena,"

Sekarang giliran Sena yang tersenyum tipis.

"Hal yang kau bicarakan tadi… maksudnya apa?" tanya Sena.

Riku tak menjawab pertanyaan Sena. Kakinya melangkah ke sisi kanan Sena sehingga pemuda berambut coklat itu dapat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa yang hampir membiru.

Kaget, itulah hal pertama yang Sena rasakan saat bola matanya melihat objek yang tadi dibelakangi oleh Riku. Objek yang berlumuran darah dan dipenuhi luka tusukan yang menganga lebar dan menampakkan organ tubuh bagian dalamnya.

Sena membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"I… itu…" gumam Sena pelan.

"Bud, 21 tahun. Alat yang digunakan untuk membunuh adalah sebuah besi panjang. Motif sang pelaku belum diketahui dan barang bukti yang ada hanya sebuah besi yang tertancap di dada kirinya beserta setangkai mawar hitam," ujar Riku.

"Mawar hitam?" ulang Sena.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu kemudian mendekat dan berjongkok di sisi sang korban.

"Dilihat dari keadaan tubuh yang membiru… sepertinya ia terbunuh saat malam hari dan baru ditemukan pagi hari ini. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Sena yang masih serius mengamati.

"Data dari tim forensik memang menyebutkan demikian."

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam dan suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari tim forensik beserta suara-suara polisi yang menjaga tempat tersebut agar para wartawan tidak memasuki tempat kejadian yang sudah diberi police line.

"Sepertinya," Sena memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Ini adalah pembunuhan terencana."

"Kau… apakah kau yakin?" tanya Riku ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah. Boleh kulihat barang bukti?"

Riku berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat setangkai mawar hitam yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah plastik bening. Sena mengikuti langkah Riku dan ia mendapati dua barang bukti yang menarik.

Di samping mawar hitam, ada besi yang cukup panjang dan berlumuran darah yang sudah kering. Besi yang digunakan untuk melukai… besi yang digunakan untuk membuat luka fisik… besi yang digunakan untuk membunuh sang korban.

Riku kemudian menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan putih untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Pakailah. Aku yakin kau membutuhkannya." Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan sang inspektur.

Sena membalas senyuman Riku. Detektif muda itu kemudian mengambil sarung tangan tersebut dan memakainya. Ia lalu meraih plastik bening yang berisi barang bukti dan menatapnya dengan penuh minat.

"Hm… kenapa kelopaknya tampak sedikit rusak?" gumam Sena pelan. "Barang buktinya hanya mawar dan besi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Pemuda berbola mata coklat indah itu kemudian kembali mendekati mayat korban dan memperhatikan tubuh sang korban yang penuh luka.

"Ini…" Sena tersentak begitu mendapatkan fakta yang menarik. "Riku!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Riku tanpa beranjak dari bangku.

"Apakah tak ada senjata tajam seperti pisau yang ditemukan tim forensik?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Riku balik bertanya sambil menghampiri Sena dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Luka tusukan dan luka goresan 'Black Rose' tampaknya berasal dari benda yang berbeda. Tidak, bukan tampaknya, tetapi pasti berasal dari benda yang berbeda,"

Riku melirik sekilas ke arah tubuh Bud yang telah tak bernyawa. Sena kemudian mengerling ke arahnya. Bias keyakinan terpancar dari bola matanya. Hal tersebut membuat sang inspektur muda menyimpulkan satu hal:

Sena Kobayakawa berpotensi menyamai kemampuan 'orang itu'––bahkan ia berpotensi menjadi detektif nomer satu di Jepang. Dengan kata lain, ia mengalahkan 'orang itu'.

"Berdasarkan hal apa kau berkata seperti itu, Sena?"

"Besi yang digunakan untuk membunuh ujungnya memang tajam tetapi ukiran 'Black Rose' di perut korban lebih mirip dengan goresan benda tajam yang lebih kecil… seperti… belati. Black Rose sepertinya membawa lebih dari satu alat pembunuhan. Pembunuhan yang nyaris sempurna. Menarik."

*****

Bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempat Sena dan Riku, seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang berdiri di depan jendela panjang yang berada di rumahnya. Dari balik jendela itu, ia bisa melihat halaman belakang rumahnya yang indah dan dilengkapi dengan sebuah gazebo yang tampak terawat.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dan berjas buntut menghampiri pemuda pertama. Pemuda tersebut membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu pada majikannya sebelum berkata dengan nada datar, "Tuan muda, waktunya sarapan."

Sang majikan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda kedua. Ia kemudian berjalan melewatinya.

"Kacamata sialan, suruh seorang gardener untuk merapikan rumput di halaman belakang," kata pemuda pertama sambil berjalan pelan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Dan ingat, jangan merusak mawar hitam yang ada di sana."

"Ya, Tuan muda Hiruma."

*****

'_Black Rose… mawar hitam, barang bukti berupa setangkai mawar hitam, luka gores yang membentuk kata "Black Rose". Sepertinya ini akan menarik…'_

"Sena! Hey!"

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sena yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Pesanan kita sudah datang,"

Yang dikatakan Riku benar. Seorang waitress cantik mengantarkan makanan kecil beserta minuman yang mereka pesan ke meja. Setelah meletakkan semuanya di meja, waitress itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Bersantailah sedikit." Riku kemudian meminum black coffee miliknya.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah aneh jika tak ada saksi mata pada kejadian itu?" Sena mulai menusuk-nusuk strawberry cheese cakenya dengan sendok kecil.

"Tidak aneh sebetulnya––mengingat bahwa kawasan di sekitar taman adalah kawasan yang sepi, terlebih jika hari telah larut malam," ujar Riku. "Sudahlah, bersantai dulu saja sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kasus-kasus."

Sena mengangguk pelan dan berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang Black Rose. Pemuda itu kemudian menikmati cakenya dalam diam. Sementara itu, Riku mengaduk-aduk black coffee seraya sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah berubah itu.

Berubah?

Berubah. Sena dahulu adalah seorang pemuda penakut yang selalu berlindung di belakang Riku. Sekarang? Meskipun nampak masih penakut, setidaknya ia telah berubah dari segi sifatnya yang kini tak membutuhkan tameng perlindungan.

"Sepertinya…" Riku memutuskan untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol santai seperti ini."

"Iya," balas Sena singkat seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

**Drrt… drrt**

Riku mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di saku celana dan melihat layar ponsel tersebut selama sepersekian detik.

**Pip**

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Fokus Riku kini tertuju pada suara yang berada di ujung sana. Sena memperhatikan raut wajah Riku yang tampak serius. Kemudian pemuda berbola mata coklat itu meyimpulkan satu hal: siapapun yang menghubungi Riku, pastilah ia membicarakan suatu hal yang serius pada inspektur tampan tersebut

"Jadi… kau tertarik pada Black Rose?" tanya Riku. "Apa kau menghubungiku untuk mengetahui sedikit tentang Black Rose? Hm, dia meninggalkan barang bukti berupa mawar hitam dan kalau tak keberatan, aku ada urusan. Selamat siang."

**Pip **

Riku menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap Sena.

"Sena, aku harus kembali ke tempat kerja." Riku melangkah keluar dari café menuju mobil mewah miliknya.

XxX

Riku Kaitani memasuki sebuah café yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca koran dengan head line berita tentang Black Rose. Namun, dari rambut spike pirangnya, Riku dengan mudah mengenali pemuda itu sebagai orang yang akan ia temui.

Riku kemudian menghampirinya dan duduk di bangku yang berada di hadapan pemuda yang ia cari.

"Kapan kau sampai ke Jepang, Hiruma?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hiruma menutup lembaran koran yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum menjawab pertanyaan inspektur itu.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

Riku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan horizon berwarna biru tua bertabur bintang. Ia kembali teringat dengan kasus yang ia hadapi tadi pagi. Sebagai seorang inspektur, Riku sangat ingin menangkap sang pelaku. Rikupun kembali teringat dengan Sena yang tampak semangat menghadapi Black Rose.

Lamunan Riku terhenti ketika Hiruma kembali berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan Black Rose?"

"Sedang diselidiki. Bicara tentang Black Rose, kenapa kau terlihat tertarik dengan kasus itu?" Riku balik bertanya.

"Kekeke… bukan urusanmu."

XxX

Sena Kobayakawa memandang salah satu halaman dari buku tebal yang ia baca. Halaman buku tersebut menampilkan rangkaian-rangkain huruf penyusun berbagai kalimat yang memiliki makna tersendiri. Pemuda itu kemudian meletakkan buku itu di atas meja kerjanya.

Sena memijat keningnya.

Sekalipun bola matanya tertuju pada buku, pikirannya tetap bagai terbelenggu oleh berbagai argumentasi tentang Black Rose.

Ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruang kerja dan mendapati bahwa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Suara dering yang cukup keras terdengar dari ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari buku. Dengan sedikit enggan, pemuda itu mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke arah telinganya tanpa melihat caller ID.

"Halo." Suara Sena terdengar pelan dan sedikit serak.

"Sena? Ada kabar mengejutkan." Kata suara di seberang sana.

"Hah? Apa? Ini siapa?"

"Riku."

Sena mengernyit.

"Riku? Ada apa?"

"… Mamori Anezaki…"

Sena mempertajam pendengarannya.

"…Sena, Mamori Anezaki mendapatkan surat dari Black Rose."

**TBC**

**Review Reply**

**Mamih a.k.a NakamaLuna: **mamih~ *kabur dari terjangan*

Makasih, Mih x3

RikuSena? Hm, boleh juga. Mungkin nanti aku tambahin hint RikuSenanya, Mih *anak baik* -ditampol- Tapi masalahnya, nanti Riku kan… *dibekep*

Black Rose? Rahasia XD *kicked*

Arigatou, Mih~

**Uchiha Moritani**: Dia 'kan suami lo. Masa lo melupakan suami sendiri? XP

Dasar, lain kali gue gak mau ngasih bocoran fic ke lo XP

**SoraNoRaikou:** Kak Raikouuuu~ *peluk balik sambil diam-diam ambil dompet Kak Raikou* -disepak-

Hehehe… ternyata Kak Raikou suka fic detektif sperti ini :D

Wakakak, tebakan anda sungguh beda dari yang lain, Kak! XD

Terimakasih atas sarannya~ :D

**El Que Llora**: Bagaimana chap ini? Apakah sudah menjawab rasa penasaran anda? :D Aku harap chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter lalu XD

**Sapphire D Hapsire**: Safira~ aku datang membalas reviewmu~ (?)

Sudah tragis? Wow, padahal aku kira kematian Bud kurang tragis XD

Clifford? Hm… boleh juga tuh idenya! *dilempar wajan sama Black Rose*

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Review? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Mawar hitam berarti kematian. Mawar hitampulalah yang menjadi satu-satunya barang bukti kejahatan sang pembunuh yang menamai dirinya Black Rose.

BLOOD: Black Rose

Eyeshield © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

BLOOD: Black Rose © Luina Ren Michaelis

Warning: AU, OOC, don't like don't read

Genre: Crime/Suspense

Happy reading!

Sena menatap gerbang tinggi yang ada di hadapannya dengan tertarik. Gerbang berwarna hitam di hadapannya itu besar dan tertutup rapat. Rasanya nyaris tak mungkin ada orang asing yang sanggup memanjatnya––kecuali orang tersebut mau terjatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari dua meter.

Observasinya itu terpaksa ia hentikan ketika tiba-tiba suata decitan mengejutkannya. Detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari gerbang yang membuka dan memberi celah bagi satu orang untuk masuk ataupun keluar dari bangunan besar yang terletak di balik gerbang.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan berseragam satpam muncul dari balik celah itu.

"Sena Kobayakawa?" tanyanya.

Sena mengangguk.

"Mari ikut saya."

Dan dengan berkata demikian, sang lelaki kembali masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Sena yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Mereka melewati jalan dari batu yang terdapat di halaman depan rumah. Halaman bangunan tersebut cukup luas dengan lampu taman sebagai penerang di tengah gulita pada saat matahari digantikan oleh bulan.

Bangunan yang mereka tuju adalah tipikal rumah bergaya minimalis namun tetap terlihat anggun dengan berbagai ornament klasik.

Detektif muda itu kemudian memandang sekitar halaman dan menyadari keberadaan sesuatu yang tengah menatap padanya seraya menggeram; satu––tidak, tiga anjing Doberman.

"Jadi, Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat surat ini, Nona?"

Sena Kobayakawa melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan pada gadis cantik yang duduk di hadapannya untuk membuka pembicaraan. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih milik pemuda manis itu menggenggam selembar perkamen yang telah ia baca sebelum ia bertanya pada sang gadis.

Rasa semangat Sena telah mengalahkan rasa kantuk yang sebelumnya menyelubungi pemuda tersebut. Tentu saja Sena merasa semangat––mengingat kini sudah ada bukti lain yang mungkin dapat membuatnya mengungkapkan siapa Black Rose sebenarnya.

Sementara itu, yang ditanya justru menatap perkamen dengan bias ketakutan yang amat kentara di kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen ke arah Riku Kaitani yang duduk di sisi kiri Sena. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum angkat bicara.

"Jam setengah sepuluh… a-aku baru pulang dari latihan untuk pertunjukkan besok. Ta-tapi, salah satu pelayan di rumahku mengetuk pintu kamarku… dan dia memberitahuku bahwa ada satu kotak yang tidak terlalu besar diletakkan di depan pintu gerbang." Gadis bernama Mamori Anezaki itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku membuka kotak itu dan ternyata… di dalam kotak itu a-ada mawar hitam dan secarik surat."

Sementara Mamori menjelaskan, para maid yang berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Mamori menunduk.

Riku tampak mendengarkan penuturan Mamori dengan seksama. Sesungguhnya ia sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Mamori namun rupanya Sena menginginkan jawaban langsung dari gadis tersebut. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Sena ingin jawaban langsung dari Mamori––setidaknya itulah pendapat Riku.

"Bagaimanapun juga…" Riku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia menyibakkan sedikit bagian dari tirai dan dari jendela itu ia bisa melihat cukup banyak wartawan berdiri di depan gerbang dan menggenggam kamera mereka. "… berita tentang surat dari Black Rose ini nampaknya sudah tersebar dan menjadi berita hangat meskipun surat itu belum tentu dari Black Rose."

Mamori menunduk hingga menyebabkan rambutnya menutupi mata miliknya. Tingkah gadis itu membuat Sena mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah kau yakin akan tetap melakukan pertunjukkan ice skating, Anezaki?" tanya Riku seraya menutup tirai dan kembali berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Tentu saja! Aku harus tetap melakukan pertunjukkan ice skating! Pertunjukkan tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja!"

"Tapi… ini menyangkut keamanan Anda, Nona," ucap Sena.

"Aku tak perduli!" Mamori meninggikan suaranya. "Aku… sudah menyiapkan pertunjukkan ini selama beberapa bulan."

Kali ini suara Mamori lebih pelan.

Lagi, Sena mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bola matanya kembali menatap perkamen yang berisi tulisan yang cukup singkat.

"Black Rose." Sena membaca tulisan yang terdapat di perkamen itu.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ini terlalu mudah.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari F430 melaju di jalan kota Tokyo. Hening menyelimuti suasana dalam mobil yang berisikan dua orang pemuda yang tampak enggan terlibat dalam percakapan. Mereka tampak fokus dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Sena Kobayakawa memilih diam seraya menatap kaca sisi kanan yang menampakkan kesibukkan malam di Tokyo. Dari kaca, ia bisa melihat sepintas trotoar yang dipadati oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang juga toko-toko dengan berbagai display menarik untuk mendapatkan konsumen.

"Riku? Apa kau percaya dengan kata-kata Mamori?" tanya Sena tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Riku tahu, cepat atau lambat Sena pasti akan membahas tentang penuturan Mamori. Bagaimanapun juga, berdiskusi tentang suatu pokok permasalahan terkadang membuka jalan keluar. Sekalipun debat tak akan terelakkan, setidaknya interaksi itu dapat membuat Sena dan dirinya mengetahui argumentasi masing-masing dan mencari celah untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan.

"Tidak bisa dibilang demikian… sebab aku masih ragu dengan segala ucapannya." Riku menjawab dengan tegas.

Hening kembali merajai.

"Riku." Sena kembali angkat bicara. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak mempercayai gadis itu. Sedikitpun tak kupercayai kata-katanya."

Riku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terkadang Sena memang tidak bisa diterka dengan mudah.

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, pengamanan di rumah gadis itu sangat ketat. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang asing yang bisa memasuki rumahnya? Perkecualian jika pelaku adalah orang dalam."

Riku mengangguk.

"Dan kedua––"

"––Tingkah Mamori dan juga maidnya?" terka Riku.

"Tepat." Sena tersenyum. "Ia juga bersikeras untuk melaksanakan pertunjukkan ice skating. Normalnya, orang akan mengkhawatirkan keselamatan terlebih dahulu, bukan? Dari situ aku mengambil keputusan bahwa ini hanyalah tipuan untuk menciptakan berita hangat yang mungkin… bisa menambah popularitasnya dan pertunjukkannya besok."

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan menonton pertunjukkannya besok. Bisa saja besok terjadi hal yang menarik."

_Salchow._

_Flip._

_Lutzes._

Tiga jenis loncatan itu dilakukan secara sempurna oleh Mamori. Ia berjalan menggores balok es di bawahnya dengan anggun dan membentuk gerakan _supported spiral_ yang indah. Kembali, ia menunjukkan pada penonton akan gerakannya yang memukau.

Dengan pakaiannya yang berupa padanan baju berwarna pink pucat berlengan panjang yang bagian bawahnya menyerupai rok dan celana panjang berwarna senada, Mamori mampu membuat setiap gerakannya menjadi lebih indah

Gadis itu kemudian melakukan _spin_ dengan tingkat rotasi _triple_. Setelah _landing_ dengan sempurna, ia mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan membentuk gerakan _unsupported spiral_.

Kembali ke posisi dasar _upright spin_ dan mengkomposisikan beberapa gerakan simpel dalam satu kesatuan gerakan rumit membuat tepuk tangan penonton bergema.

Keanggunannya dalam melakukan berbagai gerakan ice skating tanpa cela memang harus diakui oleh Sena. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke seberang bangku penontong yang dipisahkan oleh arena ice skating.

Ia terdiam.

Pemuda itu terdiam tepat saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang mencurigakan. Orang itu mengenakan topi yang membuat sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup.

Bukankah terasa aneh jika ia ikut menonton pertunjukkan tetapi menutupi wajahnya demikian?

Sena mengernyit. Namun pemuda itu tak dapat menelusuri sosok misterius tersebut karna secara tiba-tiba sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap diikuti oleh gema suara penonton lain yang mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan cepat detektif muda itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan hendak berjalan ke tempat sosok tadi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari bahwa tempat itu benar-benar gelap hingga menyulitkan untuk bergerak.

Dengan kesal, Sena kembali duduk.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, lampu kembali menyala dan kembali memperlihatkan Mamori Anezaki di tengah arena ice skating dan tampak sedikit bingung.

Sena Kobayakawa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat di mana sosok tadi duduk.

Tapi bangku itu tidak diduduki oleh siapapun.

Kosong.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan mencoba mencari sosok yang membuat ia merasa ingin tahu.

Dan jika ia berhasil mengetahui siapa sosok tadi… mungkin kasus Black Rose akan sanggup ia akhiri.

**TBC **

**Review Reply:**

**Devil's. Trill. Yoh: **Kalau gitu review dong? :D *buagh!* hehehe… terimakasih atas reviewnya! ^^

**Llyhael Aquilla:** Makasih! Kamsahamnida! XD

Karna kamu suka misteri, Lui tambahkan misteri di fic ini! Hohoho XD *ditendang*

Terimakasih atas rasa salutnya (?) dan reviewnya :D

**Ruki4062jo: **Update-an dataaang! Bagaimana chapter ini? :D terimakasih atas reviewnya! ^^

**Uni(sta) a.k.a Fuyuki no wind:** Gyaaa~! Uni! :3 *peluk-peluk*

Lo kan tau sendiri gimana gue, Ni hohoho XD

Ruzent? o.O um… kapan-kapan aja ya? XD *kicked*

Kamsahamnida atas reviewnya, Uni~ XD

**RisaLoveHiru:** Makasih! ^^

Memang bukti yang diberikan masih sedikit, tapi nanti akan terlihat dengan jelas :D

Mamori? Gak kok. Dia gak ada hubungannya sama Black Rose XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya! :3

**Copet a.k.a Lee EunHae:** Kamsahamnida, copet! *hugs*

Jah, lo baca ES21 dong! XD

Hiruma? Rahasia XP

Fic lain gue update kapan-kapan aja ya? XD

Anyway, kamsahamnida atas reviewnya, copet XD

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-:** Hehehe… iblismu itu maksudnay Hiruma? o.O

Terimakasih atas reviewnya! ^^

**Yu'Kaze' Vongola: **Kaze~! XD

Hahaha, makasih reviewnya, Kaze!

Yap, di fic ini ada hint-hint RikuSena :3

Hiruma biarpun seme tetapi punya sedikit sisi uke (?). Wakakak XD *ditampol*

Gazebo itu bangunan kecil dengan sisi terbuka dan biasanya ada di taman.

**just reader 'Monta':** Hehehe, bagaimana chapter ini? :D terimakasih atas reviewnya! ^^

**Mamih a.k.a NakamaLuna:** *narik mamih dari tembok* Makasih reviewnya, Mih! XD

Makasih, Mih :D

Orang itu? Orang yang dibilang Riku detektif yang bisa dikalahkan Sena adalah Hiruma XD

Ayam goreng? *diam-diam ambil ayam goreng* -disepak-

RikuSenanya memang berupa hints ^^

Mamih mau? *lirik surat punya Mamori*

Riku… um… mungkin ya mungkin tidak XD

TotD nanti aku review! XD

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Review? XD


End file.
